emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05792
}} is the 5,794th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 17 December, 2010. Written by DANIEL MAIER Directed by PIP SHORT Plot Part 1 At Tug Ghyll, Charity asks Cain to pick up Noah because she's going to the unofficial factory Christmas Party. Cain questions what her role actually is within the Sharma company and is jealous. Charity enjoys working there and won't take his criticism. At Farrers Cottage, Leyla is trying to get ready and mocks a very hungover Alicia. She encourages a reluctant Alicia to invite Justin over for Christmas. Alicia finally agrees and goes to get Jacob ready for the last day of school. David is noisy at breakfast to annoy Alicia and assures Leyla she'll sort it with Justin. Alicia runs down in a panic that Jacob isn't in his room. David, Leyla and Alicia split off to look for him. In Café Hope, Doug's talking to Laurel and Ashley about Christmas dinner and then surreptitiously gets up to take a phone call. Viv asks Ashley how Hazel is after her outburst in church. Doug returns to the table and Laurel makes fun of him for being secretive. Leyla comes in to ask if anyone's seen Jacob. Lizzie and Gennie are walking to work, looking forward to their drinks at lunchtime. Doug, David, Leyla and Alicia worry about Jacob - Doug tries to keep them calm. Alicia knows she has to call Justin. In the café, Hazel is trying to bribe a builder to find out who her mystery benefactor is and muses to Cain, Viv and Ella. Cain thinks she should just enjoy it. Justin arrives at Farrers, furious about the nativity and that 3 people couldn't look after Jacob properly. David and Leyla think he should calm down as it's not helping the situation. Nick Henshall and PC Blake knock at the door. At Home Farm, Declan is dismissing Katie's plans to step up security at the stables. Andy comes to book some riding lessons for Sarah and he asks her about Henshall. Katie is reluctant to discuss it with him and dismisses it as nothing serious. Andy reckons they're like magnets and will always go back to each other. At Farrers, Henshall is getting details from Alicia and asks if there's anything that could have sparked it. Justin is adamant it's because of the nativity and Leyla thinks that's why he left in his Roman soldier outfit to show his dad. PC Blake goes to search his room. Alicia is beside herself with worry and wants them to get out and start the search. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Diane is saying goodbye to Hannah now that Holly's well enough for her to go home. Moira and John really feel that Holly's turned a corner now. Doug comes in and asks Diane if he can make an announcement. He asks everyone to keep an eye out for Jacob. Lisa, Derek, Chas and Gennie talk about how terrible it is. Ashley lets Hazel into the church and she jokes with Ashley that she thought she'd have been barred. Ashley warmly tells her she's always welcome and leaves her to pray. In the pub, the factory girls talk about Jacob and Laurel goes to help Doug on the search. Diane accidentally short-changes Declan and he tells her to keep it. Ella thinks that's generous - and tells him she knows it was him who paid for the builders at Dale Head Cottage. Declan admits it but wants to keep it quiet. At Butlers, Moira thinks Hannah should go and see Holly and show her that she's had her braces off. John comes in telling them there's still no sign of Jacob. He asks how Hannah is feeling, and feeling pestered, she decides she will go and see Holly after all. The factory girls joke with Jai and thank him for letting them have the afternoon off. Jai and Charity flirt outside the toilets, with Charity in control. Hazel prays in church, telling God that she hasn't prayed since she was about 8. She apologises for yesterday and thanks for the builders and asks to give Jackson strength. Arriving back at Farrers, Leyla finally breaks down to David, unable to hide her feeling anymore. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes